This proposal is for support to allow the continued growth and development of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) program at the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC) and Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (PCI). UPMC and PCI are strongly committed to the development and clinical evaluation of effective new therapies for cancer. PCI has received NCI designation as a comprehensive cancer center with broad basic science strength and depth in a range of multi-modal disease centers that relate closely to ECOG. The objectives of the ECOG program at PCI and UPMC are: 1. To increase accrual of patients to ECOG studies at the main institution and its affiliates. 2. To continue to augment the scientific participation of the university faculty and affiliate members in ECOG activities, both clinical and laboratory. 3. To further enhance the translation of institutional laboratory science programs related to cancer therapy into ECOG pilot and group-wide studies (biologics, experimental therapeutics, and gene therapy). 4. To increase the linkage of PCI resource laboratories such as the Immunologic Monitoring and Diagnostic Laboratory and biological therapeutics programs to ECOG. 5. To maintain and improve the high quality of complete, accurate, and timely data submitted for ECOG investigations.